In active steering systems, described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 38 26 982, the brake pressures are able to be detected at the separately controlled wheels of an axle and, sparing a dead zone, their difference ΔP may be utilized at low ΔP to obtain an additional steering angle δ. This considerably increases the driving stability during braking, in particular on uneven roadways.